What If?
by Jessica M. Moonflower
Summary: COMPLETE Darien Kelley is a hardworking businessman who is willing to do just about anything to provide for his family. Even if it means neglecting to spend time with them. Will a visit from a Christmas angel help him realize his mistake?
1. What If? Chapter 1

What If...?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: I can try all I like, but I can never own the rights to Sailor Moon. *sniffs sniffs*  
  
ANs: I have come up with another Christmas story that takes place in an alternate reality. It's somewhat based on "A Christmas Carol," "It's A Wonderful Life," and "The Family Man." I hope you like it and please feel free to e-mail me or visit my web site above. Happy reading all! ^_^  
  
"It's not that I can't live without you...it's that I don't even want to try." *Backstreet Boys*  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"What do you think, sweetie?" Serena Kelley asked her four year-old daughter, Juliette as she stood back from the beautifully decorated Christmas tree to admire their work.  
  
The little girl's midnight blue eyes lit up just as brightly as the tree's twinkling lights.  
  
"It's so pretty, Mommy! Santa will think so, too, right?"  
  
Serena laughed at her child's enthusiasm and wonder as she placed a loving kiss on her cheek and brushed back her ebony bangs from her face.  
  
"Of course, Juliette. But Santa will be even happier to eat some of those delicious ginger bread cookies we made especially for him."  
  
"I'll go set some aside now!"  
  
The little sprite skipped playfully away into the kitchen to get her surprise ready for tonight.  
  
Serena sighed happily as she watched her baby girl disappear behind the kitchen door. It amazed her everyday how she was the sunshine that filled this family with joy and love. Not only was she a bouncing bundle of sunshine, she was also a beautiful little girl, making it easy to distinguish where she gets her looks from. People who gaze down upon the bouncing fairy know very well that she'll grow into a beautiful young woman just like her mother.  
  
Looking down at the desk clock on the table beside the burgundy couch, Serena saw that it was eight o'clock at night and Darien was still not home.  
  
A wave of disappointment washed over her at the thought of her husband not coming home early on Christmas Eve to be with his own family. If she had her way, he wouldn't be working at all right now. She knew that the merging of his advertising company with the Finchley's was the best thing to ever happen in his life, but because of it, he has neglected his family and devoted much of his time at the office, sometimes coming home late or not bothering at all to come home until the next day or two.  
  
She tried countless of times to get him to come home early to be with her and Juliette even begged and pleaded with him, but to no avail. He was more committed to his work than he was with his own family as of late.  
  
'Juliette will be so disappointed. She misses her Daddy so much'.  
  
Serena looked longingly at the picture of her and Darien, who held Juliette as a baby in his arms as he grinned from ear to ear for the camera. She remembered clearly when that picture was taken. It was at the hospital when she had just given birth to Juliette. She laughed at the memory of an unconscious Darien on the hospital floor beside her bed while she was pushing her last contraction. She also smiled at the remembrance of seeing a happy Darien holding his daughter for the first time as a proud father. As she observed the way he held Juliette, he looked as if he never wanted to part with his little angel. It made her heart swell at the sight of her husband and daughter interacting together so well that she just knew he'd be a great father to Juliette and to their other children they may have in the near future.  
  
He used to come home early everyday just so he could play with Juliette and in the night would cuddle up with Serena where they would talk to each other for hours, reveling in the feeling of being so close to the other person and a sense of completeness they felt whenever they were in each other's arms.  
  
But those times were long gone with his new partnership keeping him from his family. She half resented the partnership, but knew that Darien always wanted a big opportunity like this to come along and take his company to soaring new heights.  
  
'But he doesn't know how much Juliette keeps asking for him. It'll break her heart to know that he'll be working late again during the most important time of the year'.  
  
She unceremoniously flopped down on the couch and turned to stare at the phone, contemplating whether or not she should call him at work. After much consideration, she picked up the phone and dialed the number to his office. She deserved a right to know if he was going home or not. After three rings, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Darien Kelley speaking," he replied on the other end.  
  
She noted that he tried to keep his voice from sounding tired, but she knew him better than that. After all, she wasn't married to him for nothing.  
  
"Hi honey, how are you?" she inquired as cheerful as possible.  
  
Realizing it was his wife, he perked up a bit on his desk and felt happy to hear her voice.  
  
"Hey sweetie pie. I'm doing okay, but as usual I'm swamped with so much paper work."  
  
He surveyed his desk which was cluttered with all sorts of papers with notes scrawled on them, file folders left open with more papers hanging out, and a laptop computer with a half typed and not nearly done business document staring back at him on the screen. He shook his head at the mess and mentally noted that it'll take him a while to get his desk in order.  
  
"Oh." Her voice lost its cheerful tone to sound more like disappointment. "That means you won't be home soon?"  
  
"Sorry love, but that's not possible. I have to clear things up here at the office first, but you'll definitely see me on Christmas morning."  
  
Serena rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and slowly sank deeper into the couch cushions.  
  
What was happening to this family? Suddenly work was more important than his own family? She had to do something to persuade him to come home.  
  
"But Darien, Juliette was hoping that you would be home on Christmas Eve. She was looking forward to having you read her a Christmas story before bed."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to do it. I'll make it up to her tomorrow."  
  
This was the last straw! Serena's tolerance level for her husband's excuses have worn thin and she just about had it with breaking her daughter's heart when she had to tell her that her father wasn't coming home, therefore breaking the many promises he had made to her in advance. She refused to accept anymore!  
  
"Sorry? SORRY?! That's all you have to SAY?!" Her voice rose with every word she uttered. "I have put up with your excuses long enough. What ever happened to putting your family first in everything, huh? Has that stupid partnership brainwashed your mind?!" she nearly screamed into the receiver, clearly pissed off at him as Darien tried to retain some of his hearing back.  
  
"This partnership has been the best thing to happen to this company! I'm working hard so I can make sure my family lives comfortably! Sacrifices have to be made in order for this company to reach the top!" he screamed back with equal fury.  
  
"Money is all that matters to you?" she inquired in a disbelieving tone.  
  
It was hard to comprehend what she was hearing or better yet, what he was implying! What happened to the man she married? He never once cared about money, why now?  
  
"What if it does? You're a news reporter, Serena, where in your case you probably get a comfortable enough salary," he bluntly stated.  
  
"It's never about the money. I work because I want to help support my family. I thought this was a team effort--something we can do together," she quietly replied.  
  
Serena was just so tired of their arguments about frivolous little things that they shouldn't even be fighting about. They never fought this much before and now it has become a very frequent thing to do in their lives. If this keeps up, this family was surely going to fall apart, and that thought scared her more than anything else in her life.  
  
"I need to get back to work," was his cold and unfeeling response. "I'll come home when I damn well please!"  
  
Then the phone went dead. He had hung up on her without so much as a simple 'good-bye', or 'I love you'. Instead they wound up ending their discussion with a few cutting remarks that left them on bad terms with the other.  
  
She shakily placed the phone back in its cradle as she silently cried to herself.  
  
Her once happy marriage was going to be in shambles because of money?! How horrible was that? Darien was pushing her and Juliette further and further away and he didn't even realize it!  
  
'Oh, Darien! When are you going to realize that all we need is you and nothing more?'  
  
She sniffled in despair as her gaze went to the slightly fogged up windows. It was snowing lightly outside, snowflakes dancing in a dizzying way as they swirled by. She thought of all the families that were probably at home with their loved ones this very second while her husband was out there cooped up in an office building, working no doubt, and not even caring about her or Juliette.  
  
"Mommy, I got the cookies all ready and--"  
  
The little girl passed through the kitchen door with a tray in her hands, but stopped her exuberant babble to notice that her mother was sitting on the couch looking despondent and crying her eyes out.  
  
Setting the tray of cookies and milk down, on a nearby table, she quietly walked to where her mother was and sat beside her, laying her head on her shoulder as she looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"Mommy, why are you so sad?"  
  
Serena, looked down at Juliette, her big blue eyes looking so sweet and innocent. She stroked her long hair gently as she whispered, "I have bad news, pumpkin. Daddy won't be home on time to read you your bedtime story."  
  
Juliette's eyes started to fill up with tears as she cried on her Mom's chest.  
  
"Bu-but he promised that he would."  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby. He said he would make it up to you tomorrow."  
  
"I want him home right now!" she sobbed brokenly, her small body shaking from all the crying she was doing.  
  
"Me too, dear." Serena kissed the top of her head. "I wish he came home, too."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~*********~~~~  
  
Hope you like this new holiday story and be sure to e-mail me! I gotta know if you like my new story. Personally I think it's a whole lot better than "A Sweet Christmas" which I wrote a while back. And if you happen to be at my web site, don't hesitate to sign my guest book! Feedback is always a good thing--positive ones that is! ^_~  
  
(Written on November 22, 2001) 


	2. What If? Chapter 2

What If...?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm...I have some loose change, bread two days old, and one sock, but no money to own the rights to Sailor Moon. Darn! ^^;;;  
  
ANs: Happy holidays everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this story. Right now, I'm a little slow in writing new chapters for TBWH and LGAHOMH. Typing the finished chapters may take me FOREVER, but never fear, I will get them to you! ^_^ Bye for now, minna!  
  
"While many a soul are unhappy with love, no one is ever happy without it." ~*Unknown~*  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Darien just couldn't get anymore work done. He felt guilty for how he and his wife ended their conversation on a bad note. How could he act so stupid for saying money was all that mattered to him when his family always came first and foremost in anything that he did!  
  
Throwing his pen roughly on the desk and not nearly as focused on his work as he was before, he leaned back on his swivel chair and looked to the left of his desk where a wedding picture of him and Serena sat and right next to it, a picture of Juliette at six-months old.  
  
He examined the wedding picture carefully and recalled how happy he and Serena were that day.  
  
They had a beautiful church ceremony and reception afterwards. He remembered how they both danced to their wedding song, blissfully happy as they were now husband and wife.  
  
Their wedding night was just as memorable as the wedding ceremony itself. He smiled slyly as he thought of that night and how little sleep they had, or better yet how they didn't even get out of their hotel room in Hawaii until noon.  
  
He wanted so much for their first night of love making to be special and a night that neither of them would ever forget. To set the romantic mood he was aiming for, he had red and white rose petals littered all over the bed, scented candles lit all around the room, and several vases of red and white roses placed near the bed and on the tables. The bathroom was set up in a similar way to the bedroom except rose petals were littered in a bath tub full of water and candles were sitting on the ledge of the tub with scented bath oils beside them.  
  
Serena was touched by the beautiful scene that it brought tears to her eyes. She never knew of a man that would go through all this trouble to make her happy and prove how much he loved her. But once they started making love, passions were ignited all throughout the night as they consummated their love. And with their intimate union, a beautiful girl was born.  
  
Darien was jumping for joy when he became a father. Just like Serena, Juliette was a buoyant girl that was constantly filled with light and joy. The first time he held the gurgling baby in his arms, he knew right then and there that life couldn't be more perfect without his daughter and wife.  
  
He used to come home early after work everyday just to play with his daughter for a while and then spend some time with Serena when Juliette was in bed. Life was simply flawless--until he merged with the Finchley's to boost up his fledgling and still flourishing advertising company. Since then, he had been working late nights at the office, going away on business trips, and spending minimal time with his family.  
  
How he missed the little games he used to create with Juliette and sleeping beside his wife each night. Now, he rarely sleeps at home anymore and winds up sleeping at the office during one of his late nights.  
  
'Serena was right', he thought to himself as he traced the picture of his family lightly with his fingertips. 'I have been neglecting them for far too long, but this project is very important to the company. Once I'm through with this, everything will turn back to normal, they'll see'.  
  
Satisfied with his reasoning, he decided to step out for a moment to grab something to eat. He knew of this great twenty-four hour diner which was a twenty-minute drive away from here.  
  
He reached the building's garage and got into his white Jaguar. He pulled out of the parking lot, intent on getting to the diner and filling his empty and grumbling stomach.  
  
While driving along Madison Avenue, he observed how the streets were nearly deserted and somewhat dormant. He glanced at his designer Guess watch to check the time which was a little pass nine. It was odd since it never got this deserted around this time.  
  
'It is Christmas Eve, Dare. Everybody is at home with their...family'.  
  
He trailed off a bit on the last word as he realized that he was probably the only idiot not at home right now with his family on Christmas Eve.  
  
'But I will be going home--just not right now'.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he barely paid any attention to the road ahead of him as a young girl stood traumatized right in the middle of it. Darien looked up just in time to slam his foot on the pedal causing the car to come to a screeching halt.  
  
He sat in the car for a few moments breathing heavily and blinking a few times. He shakily got out of his car, walking to where the girl was lying face down on the pavement and the headlights being the only thing illuminating her seemingly still body.  
  
Darien prayed to God that the girl wasn't dead or he would never forgive himself. Just imagining her family's grief stricken faces when they find out that their little girl was hit by a car on Christmas Eve, of all times, tore his heart to shreds.  
  
The girl looked to be about thirteen-years old, a person who hasn't yet lived her life to the fullest. Her auburn hair was damp and laid messily over her back and on the cold ground.  
  
Shaking himself out of his daze, Darien bent down beside her and nervously yet gently turned her over. He observed that she had no cuts or bruises from the impact and was grateful for that. He took her wrist into his hands and checked for a pulse which was beating normally. He sighed in relief to know that she was still alive and well and must have passed out from shock and not because he hit her.  
  
He was about to pick her up to take her inside his car when a sudden movement of her eyes opening caught him off guard. What happened next, he couldn't remember except for a white light that engulfed them both, vanishing from the streets and leaving the car's headlight's to radiate the spot they were just sitting in seconds before.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**~**~**~**~**  
  
(Written on November 23, 2001) 


	3. What If? Chapter 3

What If...?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: What would really make my Christmas the best ever is if I could own the rights to SM, but I doubt that Naoko would come to my house and make my dreams come true. =(  
  
ANs: Nothing much to say except enjoy your holiday season with your family and the ones you love! ^_^  
  
"Love gives itself--it is not bought." *~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow*~  
  
---------------@  
  
Darien opened one eye and then the other. He sat up, trying to remember what exactly happened as he settled his focus on his surroundings. He was shocked to see literally nothing!  
  
'What is going on?! Where am I? All I remember was driving down the street to get something to eat, almost running over a little girl, seeing if she was all right, and then this white light that appeared after she woke up. Am I somehow dead? Is this heaven?'  
  
"No silly, we're just in between times," a lilting voice replied to his thoughts as she giggled.  
  
He turned around to come face to face with the girl he almost ran over, only instead of wearing the heavy jacket and sweatpants she had on earlier, she now wore a flowing white gown trimmed in gold with a wreath of daisies and baby's breath adorning her long soft curly auburn hair. She floated three-inches off the ground and smiled brightly at him, her violet blue eyes glistening with a warm light that was all her own.  
  
"What do you mean we're in between times? Who are you and how were you able to read my thoughts?" he demanded, being cautious of the young girl before him.  
  
"Please don't be frightened, Darien. I only brought you here to show you a few things. My name is Joyce, and I can read your thoughts... well...because I simply can." She grinned a winsome smile.  
  
"H-how did you know my name? I never told you what it was."  
  
"Allow me to explain. I'm one of the guardians who watch over people's lives where I make sure that they don't make that one catastrophic mistake which will make them susceptible enough to see everything that went right in their life go bad all of a sudden, and destroy others closely linked to them in the process."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm ruining my life as well as Serena and Juliette's?"  
  
Joyce looked sorrowfully away, closing her eyes as well.  
  
"It wasn't tottering to that point until you started ignoring them."  
  
"I realized that and I plan on changing it! I don't need you to interfere with our lives!" he furiously screamed at her.  
  
"You may realize it, but deep down inside you don't know how badly you have hurt and disappointed them. You think it'll be so easy to fix everything when it won't be. The purpose of our jobs is to show you and many others what went wrong in their lives and what their likely fate may be if they don't do a thing to change the situation. And let me tell you something, many of them we have visited couldn't care less what happens in their future until it is too late to fix it. Many of them have gone through life feeling miserable and hating the world when they shouldn't. If you refuse to turn your life around, we can't force you. We can only warn you and hope for the best."  
  
"You're just a little girl! You can't possibly understand what goes on in my life!" he viciously declared, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I may look like a thirteen-year old girl who is way too naive to comprehend adult situations, but I'm a lot older than you think," she smugly retorted.  
  
"This has got to be a dream," he mumbled incoherently, lying back on the ground and closing his eyes, hoping he'll wake up and be back in the safe haven of his car.  
  
"Sorry Darien, but it doesn't work that way. And I can't take you back until you have seen what you need to see."  
  
Abruptly sitting up, he considered his words carefully.  
  
"You mean to tell me that if I don't consent to this crazy little trip you have planned for me, you won't take me home?"  
  
She nodded triumphantly, tossing her hair back so that it bounced with a fluid motion.  
  
"That's right, Darien, and I don't think your wife and daughter would be too happy to have you stuck here for all of eternity just because you're so stubborn."  
  
He grumbled and muttered a response as he got up off the ground to stand in front of her. She watched him in amusement, finding his actions hilarious.  
  
"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just abide by them."  
  
"Fine, I'll agree to this. Taking a deep breath, he calmly inquired, "Where do we begin?"  
  
"Take my hand and I'll show you."  
  
Joyce slowly floated down to the ground where her feet landed lightly on the floor. Darien did as he was told and was amazed by how much aura of warmth and light this single girl had by just the touch of her hand. It was comforting and put him at ease almost immediately. With her other hand, she waved it in a circular motion and a portal appeared.  
  
They easily stepped right through and found themselves outside on a clear winter's night on Christmas Eve. A small Victorian house stood right in front of their view, decked out in Christmas lights and an evergreen wreath hanging on the front door. The snow was soft beneath their feet and some sat on leafless tree branches. On the other side of the street, a few carolers were going door to door to bring the spirit of Christmas alive to each home they came upon.  
  
Darien looked all around him in awe as he tried to figure out where they were as everything looked so familiar to him.  
  
"Do you know where you are, Darien?" asked Joyce, smiling at the many happy children who were playing on their front lawns with their families, either building snowmen or having snowball fights.  
  
"It looks familiar, but I can't place the exact location."  
  
"I'll give you a hint--you met a very special young woman here and the most special day of your life occurred in this very same house we are standing in right now just by her simple answer."  
  
Realization dawned on him as he walked towards a nearby tree. Carved on the bark of the tree were the initials D.K. + S.T. inside a heart. Darien ran his hand over it and turned to Joyce with puzzlement in his eyes.  
  
"This is Serena's home in Connecticut. I proposed to her on Christmas Eve over four years ago. How is it possible that we're here now?"  
  
"I'm showing you your past before you and Serena became husband and wife, how happy and in love you two were before you two started having arguments lately. But please understand that these are events that have already happened so nobody can see or hear us. You can say we're merely observing."  
  
The sound of two people laughing drew their attention from the tree to the porch where a young woman and man sat on the porch swing. Their cheeks were rosy from the running they did all the way to the house.  
  
Darien was transfixed on the scene unfolding before him as he watched his past self brush snow off of Serena's hair.  
  
"The snowball fight at the park was just what we needed," she said breathlessly between giggles.  
  
"Oh, yeah! And I got you good, too!" He laughed mirthfully.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"You are so delusional!"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm crazy? Well, you're going to pay for that comment!"  
  
Darien watched as his past self proceeded to tickle Serena mercilessly as she laughed uncontrollably. After a few minutes of tickling, struggling, and laughs, Darien grew serious but stared lovingly at Serena.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes, what is it, Darien?" Her blue eyes shining with love for the man before her.  
  
"It still surprises me everyday how after all these years we've been together, nothing has broken us apart."  
  
Serena laid her hand on top of Darien's gloved one and stared deeply into his eyes, filled with equal love and devotion.  
  
"We're soul mates, Dare. Soul mates can never be separated no matter what obstacle is thrown at them. That's why our love is still going strong."  
  
"It's clear that we can't bear to stay apart from the other so how about we stay together for the rest of our lives?" His eyes lit brightly, excitement dancing within their depths.  
  
Her eyes widened with recognition. She had figured out what he was implying, but was too shocked to even voice out his implications.  
  
Darien got off the swing and knelt in front of her, her eyes never leaving his as he reached into his jacket pocket to produce a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful gold wedding band with small diamonds and sapphires adorning it.  
  
"Serena Thompson, will you do me the honor of making me the most happiest man alive by marrying me?" his past self implored, eyes shining with hope and love.  
  
Tears streaked down her face as she embraced him fiercely, eyes closed tightly as more tears trickled down her face.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she whispered affectionately in his ear, kissing his forehead.  
  
In sheer happiness at her acceptance, he picked her up and swung her around. Everything swirled around them, but neither person cared as they continued to celebrate with their dizzying dance.  
  
After he set her down on the ground, he proceeded to slip the ring on her finger.  
  
Serena admired it for a moment then pulled him in another embrace for a long and passionate kiss which can turn up the warm anybody up on this cold winter's night.  
  
Darien looked on at the scene unfolding before him as he relived this happiest part of his life.  
  
"I remember how much my heart soared that Christmas Eve when I heard her say that one little response come from her lips. I felt that my entire future was falling into place with Serena as my wife," he commented wistfully.  
  
"My job is to show you your past and what might be your future if you don't open up your mind and heart now," Joyce replied, tracing the heart on the tree's bark.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He gave her a narrowing look.  
  
"That's something for you to figure out on your own."  
  
"Figure what out?! I really don't see the point of this trip to the past!"  
  
Avoiding his questioning glare, she waved her hand in that same circular motion where a portal appeared out of no where.  
  
"Come on, Darien. I've much more to show you."  
  
Sneaking one more glance towards the loving and blissful pair, he turned and followed Joyce inside the portal, disappearing behind him once he stepped in.  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------@  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^_^  
  
(Written on December 4, 2001) 


	4. What If? Chapter 4

What If...?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: Bah humbug! I don't own Sailor Moon! *pouts*  
  
ANs: E-mail me please! It's the best Christmas present I can get from anybody! ^_^ Feliz Navidad!  
  
"Everyone says you only fall in love once, but that's not true. Every time I hear your voice, I fall in love all over again." *~Source Unknown*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien found himself standing in the middle of a warm and cozy living room in a familiar house. A Christmas tree stood off to the side, the tinsel glittering from the blazing fire in the fireplace.  
  
He walked over to a nearby table to pick up a silver framed photograph. With one glance at the picture, he realized he was at home. Perplexed, he turned to Joyce.  
  
"Why are we at my house?"  
  
"We're back to the present. It's now approximately twelve midnight."  
  
His eyes widened in shock at the explanation and checked his watch to figure out how it was possible that time could pass by so quickly.  
  
"Has time really passed by that quickly?"  
  
She simply shrugged and replied, "I brought you here to show you something."  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
Before she could answer, Serena clad in a white robe walked into the living room from the kitchen. Darien noticed how red and swollen her eyes looked as she passed by him to sit on the couch.  
  
Numbly, he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. He tried to reach for her in order to stop her crying and comfort her, but to his surprise his arms went right through her body. He paled completely at what just happened.  
  
"I guess I forgot to specify as to what I meant when a person in the past or present can't see or hear us. It also means that you can't touch or talk to them," Joyce informed him, feeling horrible to see his pain strickened face.  
  
"But she's crying right now! I need to comfort her after I..." He stopped mid-sentence as he had an astonishing revelation.  
  
"After you...?" She tried to urge him to go on.  
  
"After I made her cry. I told her that the company meant more to me than her and Juliette. How could I have said that to her?!" He banged his fist on the couch cushion, frustrated with himself that he could stoop so low as to hurt his wife for these past few years.  
  
Joyce remained silent, quietly observing Darien and Serena on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe he doesn't think we're important to him." She silently sobbed to herself, the light of the fire making her teardrops sparkle and glisten.  
  
"But you are, Serena. I love you both with all my heart! If only you could hear me say it!"  
  
Darien felt like crying himself. It was unbearable to see her like this.  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take all this. The look on Juliette's face was enough to make my heart break in two. He promised to be here and read her a story. Now they're all empty promises."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Serena! I didn't realize how much I was hurting both of you, but I see it now. Forget the business! All that matters now is being with you and Juliette."  
  
"If this keeps up, I'll have to do what's best for this family--get a divorce."  
  
Serena's sobs began to grow more agonizing by the minute as she wet a lace covered pillow with her tears.  
  
"A divorce?!" he exclaimed disbelievingly, shaking his head as he looked intensely at the woman who meant the world to him. "You can't mean that, Serena! No, please don't do this to us...to Juliette! I'll change I promise, Serena, but please don't break this family apart!"  
  
Ignoring the fact that she can't hear him, he continued to reach out for her in a fruitless attempt to show her that he was here next to her on the couch right now.  
  
"God, I love you so much, Sere. Don't throw away years of love that we shared together! Don't take away everything that means so much to me. Please don't leave me!" he cried brokenly as he continued to shout more things at her.  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped his desperate exclamations. He looked up to see Joyce with a sorrowful look on her face.  
  
"You see what you have become?"  
  
Tears ran down his face, nodding shakily at her inquiry.  
  
"You have to send me back now, Joyce. I've got to convince her that she doesn't need to file for divorce... that our marriage can work if she just believes in me and our love."  
  
Bending down in front of him so they were eye level with one another, Joyce softly said, "Not yet. There is one more thing you need to see...your possible future concerning your family."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he carefully questioned her, his blue eyes probing her amethyst ones for answers.  
  
"In order to be absolutely sure that a person wants to change his or her life now is for them to be taken to their future as of right now if they don't change their ways."  
  
"I'm not going to like this next trip, am I?"  
  
"Afraid so." She sighed dismally.  
  
"Let's get it over with."  
  
In a flash of light, they disappeared into the last phase of their journey.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~~*******~~*  
  
(Written December 9, 2001) 


	5. What If? Chapter 5

What If...?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think Naoko would gift wrap Mamoru and ship him off to my house? *sigh* A girl can dream, can't she?  
  
ANs: Have a very Merry Christmas!  
  
"Although the sky may be full of stars, my heart is empty without you." *T. Smith*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Where are we?" Darien asked curiously, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
From what he saw, a Christmas party was commencing in an extravagant and very expensive restaurant. Wealthy looking people were dressed in glittering gowns and sharp tuxes, sipping wine as they talked about business and other related affairs.  
  
"This is the future, Darien."  
  
"What does this have to do with me and my family?" He gestured to the people around them.  
  
"It has everything to do with your family. This is your party."  
  
"Mine?!" he asked, stupefied at the discovery.  
  
"Yes. Because of the merging of your company with the Finchley's, it made you one of the most wealthiest and powerful men alive."  
  
"But isn't that a good thing? I'm able to give Serena and Juliette all they ever wanted in life."  
  
Joyce shook her head sadly, heartbroken at the fact that she had to tell him the horrid news about this future. The look on her face made Darien pale and a cold sweat to start on his forehead. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than it is now, could it?  
  
"Darien...you're not with Serena and Juliette anymore--you both parted ways."  
  
He blanched at the information. He tried to register everything that was said to him, not wanting to believe a word.  
  
"A divorce? Wh-what? How?"  
  
"You neglected your family and the arguments between you and Serena got worse. She had enough and filed for divorce which you gladly accepted."  
  
"What happens to Juliette?" he inquired dazedly, gripping the wall for support as he found it hard to stand anymore.  
  
"She's with Serena. You were so angry at Serena that you didn't bother to work out visitation rights with her. You told her that you didn't want to have anything to do with Juliette."  
  
Darien collapsed on the floor, tears stinging his eyes as each piece of his future crashed down on him like a ton of bricks. It was hard to accept that this could possibly be his future--a future away from Serena and a daughter he loved more than anything.  
  
"Is this what my life will turn out to be? I lose my family and become a monster?! This can't happen!" Turning to Joyce, he grabbed hold of the hem of her long gown in desperation. "Tell me what becomes of me without Serena and Juliette in my life."  
  
Flighty laughter from the corner of the room caused him to swerve his head towards two people, although it took him a few times to believe who the man was with the sultry red head slut.  
  
Darien's future self stood with an air of arrogance and self-confidence as he eagerly and hungrily kissed his way down the woman's long neck. He noticed uneasily how his future self was enjoying every moment of his seduction on the cheap skank he enjoyed nibbling.  
  
"That's m-me?" It was hard for him to blurt out the question, unable to accept this whole new side of him.  
  
"Yes. As soon as the divorce was final, you became a wealthy playboy as well, discarding women left and right once you've fulfilled your sexual desires with them."  
  
"But I'm not like that! I only love Serena and I'd never go for some bubble headed bimbo."  
  
"Things change, Darien. People change as well."  
  
He turned his gaze back at his future self, suddenly feeling disgusted at the sight of himself for using women for sex. He continued to watch a tall auburn haired male walk up to his future self and date.  
  
"Hey Darien! I just wanted to comment on the lovely party you are throwing and show my absolute gratitude for inviting my family as well," he remarked with a warm smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it, Brian. Where is your wife and daughter? I'd love to meet them."  
  
"Oh, they're having a conversation with my father. I'll go get them." He quickly strode off to another part of the ball room to go fetch his family.  
  
"Who is that man?" Darien turned to Joyce curiously.  
  
"Brain Finchley, son of the same man who you closed the business deal with."  
  
"I don't remember meeting him."  
  
"You don't until later since he isn't in the advertising business. He's an architect for a huge company. You only invited him out of hospitality towards Mr. Morris Finchley."  
  
"Darien, may I present to you my family." Darien and Joyce drew their attention back to the small group standing by the pillar, only Darien wish he hadn't. Next to Brian was Serena with his left arm comfortably draped around her slim waist and his other free hand holding Juliette's hand.  
  
His future self also paled considerably, swiftly wiping his smug smile off his face as he surveyed his ex-wife and their daughter. He regained his composure to listen to the introductions.  
  
"Serena, this is Darien Kelley, my father's business partner and the host of this fabulous party. Darien, my wife Serena and our daughter Juliette."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Finchley," he greeted her indifferently, bringing the back of her hand to his lips for a polite kiss.  
  
"Same here, Mr. Kelley. I've heard so much about you from Brian," she replied, keeping her face void of any emotion and quickly bringing her hand back to her side as if his kiss scorched her porcelain skin. Juliette watched the exchange in quiet observation and easily saw the uneasiness in her mother's movements and the stoic greetings of her ex-father.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Juliette." He bent down to shake her hand and she politely shook it back, but made sure to be wary of him at the same time.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Kelley."  
  
Darien winced at the formality his own daughter was showing to his future self. He understood why Serena would, but not from Juliette, the same little girl who loved to greet him by the door when she heard the car pull up in the driveway. He noted that his future self was completely lifeless in front of Serena and Juliette and stood there with not so much as a flicker of emotion, not one reaction.  
  
"Why don't I leave you two to get better acquainted with Darien while I go talk to Mr. Warner about those building plans? Is that fine with you, sweetie?" Brian bestowed a kiss on her temple.  
  
"Brian, why don't me and Juliette come with you? Mr. Warner did say he wanted to discuss with me more about the interior design of his house," Serena almost pleadingly urged, trying to hide her discomfort to be around Darien.  
  
"It'll only be a minute, Sere. I won't be gone long, and Mr. Warner will be seeing us on Friday for that luncheon so you can talk it over with him then."  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"Of course I am. See you later, Dare."  
  
Brian walked off to meet Mr. Warner at his table who was talking animatedly with his wife.  
  
"Will you excuse us, Cindy?" Darien demanded rather than asked his now forgotten date to leave.  
  
She pouted, but willingly left them, casting a cold stare towards Serena as she brushed passed her.  
  
There was silence between the three of them, having no idea what to say to the other. Juliette was fidgeting with her dress while Serena was in a desperate need to escape her former husband and his piercing gaze.  
  
"It has been a while, eh Serena?" he coolly asked.  
  
"Yes, it has," she replied impassively. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great. The business is really taking off, and you?"  
  
"I quit being a reporter and turned to more interesting things like interior decorating."  
  
"Oh, how quaint." He gulped down some champagne then idly twirled his glass between his fingertips.  
  
Ignoring the comment, Serena gestured to Cindy who was talking with some of her other air headed bimbo friends by the bar. They all gave Serena the once over, continuing to say nasty comments about her in secret.  
  
"Is that your new girlfriend?"  
  
"No, just a date for tonight. Why do you ask? Should I believe that you are jealous?" He smirked slyly, feeling quite amused by her curious question.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Darien." She rolled her eyes sarcastically while Juliette tried to ignore the on starts of an argument between her parents.  
  
"I didn't know you married Brian. Really, Sere, I'm hurt that you didn't bother inviting me to the wedding. I thought that we would still be friends."  
  
"Gee, I didn't think that you would want to go," she snapped vehemently, keeping her voice low as to not draw attention from others.  
  
"Do you really have to start the dramatics? I wonder how I survived staying married to you all those years." He laughed sardonically and flaring Serena's temper even more.  
  
Keeping a fake smile on her face, she bent down next to Juliette to whisper, "Why don't you go by Daddy while me and Mr. Kelley talk, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy," she solemnly replied, striding away from her and towards Brian while occasionally glancing back at her two sparring parents.  
  
"I can't believe you had Juliette call her REAL father 'Mr. Kelley'. What happened to 'Daddy'? Oh, wait, that's right, you never told Brian about us judging by the fact that he didn't show one hint of insecurity when he was introducing my ex-wife and daughter to me."  
  
"Just stop it, Darien! You had a chance at a happy life with me and Juliette and you threw it all away!! And for what?! To make money?! Juliette and I didn't care about the money. Heck, we could be poor and just the three of us being together would be enough for me--for us. Apparently it wasn't enough for you." Serena closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, then slowly opened them once more to look up at him. "For a ten-year old, Juliette resents you. She hates the fact that her real father isn't bothering to find out how she is, what's going on, and why you never want to visit her. At her age, she shouldn't be holding any grudges, but I can't blame her. You were the one that refused to have further contact with her. I could care less if you didn't want to see me, but you should have at least done this for her."  
  
"God, the combining of my company with the Finchley's was all for you and her! You're just an ungrateful brat, Serena. I should've never married you in the first place if I had known that you would stand in the way of accomplishing my dreams!"  
  
"Being a ruthless business tycoon who uses women for sex. Oh, how horrible of me to stand in your way to accomplish such a dream!" she bitterly exclaimed, moving her arms in a furious motion. "Tell me something, Darien, what changed you? When did our love die?"  
  
"Lost interest in our family, but most of all you! Your constant nagging is what drove a rift in our marriage," he caustically replied, his cold eyes burning through hers.  
  
She shivered as she drew back from him in shock. She hadn't expected an answer like that and it was like a sharp dagger straight through her heart.  
  
"I see," she placidly said, her tone even and bitter. "Too bad I was blind to see the kind of man you really are. If you excuse me, Darien, I have a family to get back to."  
  
Serena was about to turn and leave when a biting comeback from Darien stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"That's right, Sere, go back to that loser Brian."  
  
Spinning on her heels, she glared at him, blue fire meeting with ice blue.  
  
"At least he's half the man than you'll ever be because the way I see it, the Darien Kelley I used to know and fell in love with has died a long time ago. It's a pity since I always pictured ourselves growing old together."  
  
She quietly departed, finally letting go of her past with Darien and looking forward to a future with her new husband Brian.  
  
Darien watched as his future self went through a sea of emotions, but quickly hardened his heart and brushed aside these emotions to join Cindy once more.  
  
He shook his head over and over again, trying to believe that this can't be his future. It was more like a nightmare to him! He stood sobbing brokenly at how much he had hurt his family in this life and how he had changed so much. Joyce's tender voice comforted him somewhat and halted his crying.  
  
"Just because you saw this terrifying future doesn't mean it is set in stone. You still have a chance in changing all this. Are you certain that you have seen the error of your ways?"  
  
"Yes, but please send me home, Joyce. I miss my wife and daughter and I want to be with them now more than ever."  
  
Joyce smiled broadly and nodded.  
  
"I'd be happy to do that. I wish you much luck and happiness in the future."  
  
Darien was unable to see Joyce as a white light blinded his vision.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Just one more chapter and an epilogue! Hope you have been enjoying this story since it is about to end! ^_~  
  
(Written December 18, 2001) 


	6. What If? Chapter 6

What If...?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la. I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon Fa la la la la la la WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! =*(  
  
ANs: Well, this is the final chapter before the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as I have enjoyed writing it! ^_~ Feliz Navidad!  
  
"The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see and knows what the mind cannot understand." ~*Unknown*~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Darien awoke to the feel of cold wet snow upon his cheek as he slowly tried to focus his vision on his surroundings. To his surprise, he found that he was no longer on Madison Ave., but on his very own street block! His car was parked in the driveway as if he parked it there himself. He sat up on the cold wet ground and looked up to see his house aglow with Christmas lights and an evergreen wreath on their door. He never knew such a sight would make his heart swell with joy and happiness.  
  
"Thank you Joyce, for giving me insight on my life," he silently thanked, gazing up at the stars in the sky. One winked at him and he smiled back.  
  
Not wanting to wait a moment longer, he dashed up the steps to his house and burst into the room, startling Serena from her gift wrapping on the dining room table.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as she watched her husband breath in deeply while closing the door behind him. She put down the box she was about to wrap on the table and walked closer to him. He followed her actions until they were less than an inch away from each other. After probing each other's eyes, Serena moved in to hug him fiercely, which he gladly accepted the invitation. He eagerly started kissing her hair, eyes, cheeks, neck, and finally laid a passionate kiss on her lips, making both of them breathless but content.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, then laughing a bit at how synchronized their responses were.  
  
"Serena, I was an idiot to say that money was all that mattered to me. You and Juliette always come first in my life before everything else. I wouldn't care if we were poor and living in a crappy house as long as we're together."  
  
"You know I support you in everything that you do. I would never stand in your way to keep you from accomplishing your dreams. I was just don't want us to fight anymore to the point where we'd have to get a divorce. I love you too much to throw away years of love on a stupid fight."  
  
Darien pressed his forehead on top of hers, gazing into the most beautiful blue eyes he loved to get lost in and has had the pleasure of doing so for a long time now.  
  
"I love you, too, Sere. I promise you that things will be different. I'll be home earlier and spend less time at the office to be with my wonderful family. This is one promise I intend to keep."  
  
Kissing him lovingly on the lips for a few seconds, Serena smiled broadly.  
  
"I like that promise."  
  
"Me, too. I'm just sorry I came home so late."  
  
"What do you mean?" She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Isn't it twelve midnight?"  
  
"No, it's only nine o'clock. Are you feeling all right, honey?"  
  
At the realization, Darien smiled a secret smile and hugged his wife again.  
  
"Yeah, I must have been working harder than I thought."  
  
Breaking from the embrace, she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Juliette is in her room watching t.v. I'm sure she'll want to hear that bedtime story now. And when you're done, I'll heat up some food for you. You must be starving."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am, but Juliette comes first."  
  
Serena smiled a warm smile and pulled him into a heated kiss, Darien gladly returning it as well.  
  
He sighed softly into the kiss, feeling complete and happy knowing that he'll make everything work to keep his marriage together.  
  
They broke off the kiss and Darien, with a goofy smile on his face, clambered up the stairs to Juliette's room. He knocked lightly on the door before entering in the room.  
  
Juliette turned from the glowing screen to her father, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she ran to greet him.  
  
"Daddy, you came home!" she squealed in delight, grabbing onto one of her father's legs to give him a tight squeeze.  
  
"That's right, princess. I realized that I shouldn't be working on Christmas Eve, but spend time with my family."  
  
"When you think about it, all we ever needed was you, Dad."  
  
Darien wiped a small tear from his eye, amazed by the wisdom such a small girl had. He playfully picked up Juliette and carried her to her bed. He picked up the book, "A Christmas Carol" from her bedside table and opened it to the beginning where he started reading. Once he reached the end, he tucked in his sleeping daughter and gave her a peck on the forehead.  
  
He shut the light off in the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Downstairs he was met up with Serena who was already seated at the dining table with steaming food laid out and two red candles lit at the center. He joined his wife where they spent hours laughing and talking about anything and everything.  
  
By the end of the night, they cuddled up in front of the fireplace with a blanket draped around them as they held each other in a tight embrace.  
  
Epilogue to come...  
  
**********~~~~*******  
  
(Written December 22, 2001) 


	7. What If? Epilogue

What If...?  
  
Epilogue  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon will never be mine so might as well get my head out of the clouds!  
  
ANs: This is sadly the end, but I hope you've enjoyed it!  
  
"There is nothing as strong as gentleness, and nothing as gentle as true strength." *~St. Francis*~  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Christmas morning arrived, and gathered around the tree were Serena, Darien, and Juliette in a sea of wrapping paper and ribbon.  
  
With every gift she received, Juliette thanked her parents profusely. Serena received a beautiful diamond choker from Darien and he received a lovely silk tie from her.  
  
While joy and laughter filled the Kelley house, somewhere above the heavens, a girl looked down on them with a satisfying smirk on her face.  
  
"You did a good job, Joyce," a sweet female voice complimented.  
  
Turning to the girl, Joyce returned the smile as she continued to watch over the happy family.  
  
"I didn't do anything, he was the one who wanted to change. I simply pushed him in the right direction."  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to commend you. Do you think this marriage will last forever?"  
  
"Honestly, Lucy, I think it will."  
  
Together they watched the Kelley family sing Christmas songs as they cleaned up the wrapping paper off the floor.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Written on December 22, 2001) 


End file.
